


An Official Meeting

by Paniicea



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Ambulon is mentioned, Cardium (OC), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Let me dream, Medical Jargon, Robbery, a bean appears, i guess he's actually a fan child, look it's an ambulaid thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paniicea/pseuds/Paniicea
Summary: Nobody asked for this but it's here.





	An Official Meeting

Another long shift. First Aid had the finishing shift the previous cycle. Since Amublon had been feeling unwell due to unforeseen circumstances, First Aid had volunteered to take the opening shift as well. Some warmed up energon seated itself on First Aid’s desk and the new CMO began to wipe down medical slabs. He heard something jostle and turned… he didn’t remember having any overnight patients...he waited another long moment before letting out a sigh. He must have imagined it.

First Aid finished the small bit of clean up and picked up a datapad from his desk. He paused as his optics looked to the glass of warmed energon… the missing glass of warmed energon. He swore he had a glass all warmed up for him and waiting on his desk. A quick flick of his visor and some gentle rubbing at his optics, he was sure he had a glass… replacing the Visor and being met with the same results of a missing cup.

Maybe he didn’t actually make himself one. The thought took hold and he seemed to buy into it. As rare as it was, perhaps he did simply forget this time. He moved on to take inventory. Mid-Inventory he heard another noise from his desk. He looked out from the medical closet to his desk for a moment and his optics thinned…

There stood his glass of warmed energon… though now it was empty.

“Alright Rodimus… this isn’t funny anymore.” First Aid started back towards his desk half certain he knew who the culprit was, “Drift?” that certainty waived as he got no response when calling either of those names.

“... Perceptor?” he was running out of ideas as he still got no response. Now at his desk he knelt down and peaked into the crevice in the desk that was made to fit his legs slowly.

“BOO!” a Youngling had seated himself in what he believed was a perfect hiding place. Needless to say First Aid did jump slightly, earning a giggle from this child that was under his desk… but he remained firm in place and utterly confused.

“... Hello there.” First Aid tilted his head curiously… this youngling had some beautiful blue optics, faceplates framed in a familiar way… like a certain leg he knew all too well, “did you drink my energon?”

“Yeup! It was so good.” the child crawled out with a snicker and First Aid got a slightly better look at this child… they stood up to First Aid’s chassis, a set of wheels in the heels and a matching set in his back, “You always make it just right!’

He stood there shocked a moment, “I’m sorry… Have we… have we met before?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot!” The youngling took First Aid’s hand and shook his proudly, “I’m Cardium! I’m your son from another you! If that makes sense.”

First Aid pulled his hand away, “... my what”

“Quick rundown lesson. In another universe you’re my carrier. So you’re not my legitimate Carrier but I love you just the same!” Cardium’s smile was oh so familiar to First Aid, and yet it was different… he tried not to think about who the Sire of this child was but First Aid relaxed as he thought about the idea. Maybe he could be okay with this.

“Cardium…” some excited nodding was received, “... Are you hungry?”

“I can go get us some food, I know you’re busy! I’ll be right back!” Cardium ran off just as fast as he had said it.


End file.
